Gaara's Love
by INSANITY-IS-HANNAH
Summary: Bronwynn is pregnant with Gaara's child. They are both scared, but happy about the baby. But Gaara knows something that he wont tell Bronwynn. People are after her. She is carrying the Kazekage's child, she is in terrible danger. Third Installment of the Gaara's Girl Trilogy. T for violence...and a few other things.
1. Chapter 1

I was next to Gaara on the bed, his arms around my waist. I hadn't told him yet, I wasn't sure how to. It had been two days since I found out about the baby. Temari didn't know, no one did. No one but the Doctor and I. I had asked her not to tell anyone, she had said yes. Though I doubt she would keep the secret of Gaara asked her. "What did the doctor say?" he asked quietly. "Just a stomach bug, nothing to worry about..." I said softly. "Bronwynn" he said, sitting up. My back was to him, so I could see his face. But I know that he can tell when I lie.

"What did she say?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I pulled the pillow close to my face and said nothing. "Is it bad?" he asked. I shook my head. No, having a child was not a bad thing, the bad thing was Akumu. He still didn't know about her and now I had two things I had to say. Two things I didn't know how to explain to him. "Bronwynn, what ever it is, we can get through it" Gaara whispered, kissing my head. I turned to look at him, tears in my eyes. His eyes widened a bit and one of his hands cupped my cheek.

"You can tell me" he said, putting his forehead to mine and looking into my eyes. "I...don't know how to..." I whispered, closing my eyes and turning my head away. I knew that my moving away just made him confused. "If it's not bad...why is it so hard to tell me?" he asked, sounding hurt. The tone of his voice made a tear run down my cheek. I didn't want to hurt him, never. I don't understand what I was so scared of. His rejection? He would never do that to me...right?

Only one way to find out.

"Gaara...I'm..."

* * *

I sat on the roof, my knees pulled up to my chest with my forehead resting on them. His face...I could get his face out of my mind. The mixture of shock and...no, I shouldn't think about it. I won't think about it.

* * *

Gaara sat on the bed, looking down at his hands. How could this have happened? She couldn't have a child, they where both to young. He was scared. What if they loose the child? What if hes not a good father? What if Bronwynn dies during child birth? The last question scared him the most. He had already lost her once, he couldn't do it again.

It would break him.

Gaara stood. He had to go set things right. He saw the look on her face, he could only imagine what he had looked like. Quickly, he went over to the door. When he opened it, he froze. There, with her fist raised to knock, was Temari. Her fist slowly lowered. "Is every thing okay? I saw Bronwynn running down the hall...did something happen?" she asked. Gaara looked down the hall, to the roof. He knew that's where she was. "Yes...I just need to talk to her..." he said, moving past his sister.

"Gaara" he stopped. "Just...listen to her..." she said. Gaara turned and looked at her. He nodded once and turned away from her.

* * *

I looked up when I heard the door open. Gaara looked down at me with soft eyes. My head went back down to my knees. I heard his soft footsteps walk over to me. He sat down and put an arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him and let out a sigh. "Gaara...how are we going to do this?" I whispered. "I'm not sure..." He whispered back. That freaked me out. He always had the answer, he was always the calm one. And if he didn't know...we were screwed. Another sigh came from my lips.

My head lifted and our eyes met. "No matter what happens, we'll get through it together" he said. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head, making me smile more. "So...do you want a girl...or a boy?" I asked. I felt him stiffen and I looked up at him. His eyes were wide, his lips pressed together. "Gaara?" he looked down at me and his face broke out into a smile. He leaned down next to my ear and whispered something that made the blood run from my face.

"Both"


	2. Guess who!

I very slowly opened my eyes. The sunlight streaming through the window was dim, as if the sun was just coming up. I rolled over and saw that Gaara was gone. I wonder what time he woke up...

The door opened and I looked over at Temari. "About damn time! The sun is going down!" she said, putting her hands on her hips. My eyes widened. "The sun is going down?! I thought it was rising!" I said, sitting up. "Nope! You, my friend, have slept all damn day" she said, walking over to the side of the bed. I rubbed my eyes and glanced back over at the window. "Where is Gaara?" I asked softly. "He's in his office...by the way...what happened last night? I was coming back from a late night walk and I saw you running down the hall" she said, sitting next to me.

I looked down at my lap. So she had seen me? I had to tell her, I couldn't do anything else. "Well...Temari...I'm..." Just then, the door opened. I looked over her and saw Gaara walk over to us. "Bronwynn, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked. I nodded and flung the blankets away. "No need! You can tell me later" Temari said, standing up and walking past her brother. She closed the door and Gaara looked at me. "Have you told anyone?" he asked. "I was about to tell Temari" I muttered. "I told the counsel, they want us to keep it a secret" he said, sitting next to me.

"Why?" I asked softly. "I cant say" he whispered, looking away from me. I looked at him for a moment, thinking. Why would they need us to keep it a secret? A few things came to mind. Assassin's. Kidnappers. "Hey Gaara?" he looked at me.

"What happened to Yuu?" I asked. Gaara's body stiffened at my question. "He...has...become a rouge ninja" My eyes widened at this. "When?" I whispered. "Right after the village was told of our relationship" he said. No way. It couldn't have been that Gaara chose me as his bride, could it? Had he really had that strong of feelings for me? "He loved you Bronwynn" Gaara muttered. I said nothing because I knew he was right. Yuu had loved me...and I broke his heart by picking Gaara.

* * *

I was walking slowly through the village, watching the lives of the people flow around me. Some people moved quickly, with a purpose. Others went slow, just enjoying there live for as long as they have it. I moved slowly, slower then anyone else. All I wanted was to know there movements. Gaara suggested I do this, because I was going to be his wife, I needed to know the village. The sun was more then half way under the horizon and the people were starting to turn in for the night. I saw a child run over to his mother and I remembered Hana, Yuu's younger sister.

I hadn't seen her in a wile...I wonder if I could find his house again.

* * *

Yes. I could find it again. I stood few yards away from the front door. There where lights on in the house, but after Yuu going rouge...they probably didn't want to see me. I turned and started walking back to the tower. The sun was gone and the village was quiet.

Almost silent.

But from far off, I could here other footsteps. They seemed to be a street over. I slowed my steps so that my steps where silent. For some reason, I felt like if they heard me, it would be bad. I was passing an ally, so I stopped walking. There footsteps slowed and I saw a figure step into view. They stopped walking and turned to me. I could tell it was a man by the shape of the figure. Large shoulders, thick arms and legs. The person took a step froward, I didn't move.

They started walking forward, closer to me. I took a step back, then started running down the road, back to the Kazekage tower. I could here the man running behind me.

He was getting closer.

I was running as fast as I could...it wasn't fast enough. A hand grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me back. I cried out in pain as I was thrown into the sand. His foot was planted between my shoulder blades, keeping me from standing. "Easy now...I need her alive" a voice said. My head lifted. I knew that voice. I knew exactly who the voice belonged to.

Another person walked up to me. I could only see his feet, but I didn't need to see his face. He keeled down and smiled at me.

His hair was still dark and shaggy. His eyes where still green, but instead of being emotionless, they held a dark light within there depths. The light of madness. That light used to be within my eyes. "Hello Bronwynn...miss me?" he whispered, chuckling darkly. He dropped the smile and nodded to the man with his foot on my back. The foot disappeared and the hand grabbed my hair again. I cried out again as he pulled me to my knees. "Shut up!" he growled, yanking at my hair. "Oh, stop with the tough guy stuff" Yuu said, glaring at the man behind me.

"Let's just get her out of here before the damn Kazekage coming looking for her" the guy said. Yuu nodded and stood up. His eyes widened then narrowed at something behind us.

"To late" Gaara said.


	3. The will of a child

My eyes widened at the sound of his voice. Yuu's face twisted with anger. "Get her out of here. I will handle our...guest" he hissed, moving past us. I was pulled to my feet, then the man slung me over his shoulder. I saw Gaara standing a bit away, the sand swirling around him, making him look...sexy.

"What are you still doing here?!" Yuu yelled. I looked down at the man holding me. "The sand! I cant move!" he yelled back. My eyes went to his legs and sure enough, sand was curling up them like the claws of a wild animal. Speaking of wild animals, Yuu let out a growl that sounded anything but human. He turned to face Gaara.

I felt something slid underneath me and pull me from the mans shoulder. Just before I was put in a sand sphere, I saw the sand speed up and the man was sand coffined. My eyes widened. Never had I dreamed of seeing that in real life. It was so much cooler than the anime made it seem. I saw the blood fly and the sphere closed, leaving me in darkness and silence. My hand came out and ran across the sand.

It was hard, like the walls of the sand stone buildings of the village. There was a muffled sound, like some one was trying to get through. The only person I had seen ever pierce Gaara's sand sphere was Sasuke. And he had done that with the chidori, the jutsu that Kakashi showed him. Another sound. My mind went back to the asylum. The day Gaara had come back. The sounds were a lot like that. But when the third one came around, the dome did not dent, it held strong.

A smile came to my lips as I pictured Yuu clawing and scratching at the sphere, but never getting inside. All of a sudden, a great hole was in front of me, and a smiling Yuu was waiting for me on the out side. "Bronwynn!" Gaara yelled as I was pulled out of the sand sphere. I saw him standing a bit away from us. Yuu then put me in front of him and put a sword to my neck.

Gaara froze when he did this. Yuu had his other hand around my waist and I didn't need to be able to see him to know he was smiling. "Well, hasn't this been fun?" he said, chuckling darkly. Gaara's eyes narrowed and I saw the sand start to roll with his anger. "I would love to stay...but duty calls..." Yuu said, starting to back up. I had to go with him, thanks to the sword at my throat.

Idea.

I leaned my head forward a bit...then slammed it back into his nose. The sword was gone as Yuu put both hands to his gushing nose. I had a weird talent for breaking noses. First Shikamaru, then Yami, now Yuu. I was on a roll. Quickly, I ran forward, trying to get to Gaara. His arms came out and I ran into his arms. Gaara held me close, whispering things. "Thank God...don't ever do that again...I'm just glad your safe..." and so on.

I put my head in his neck and I held onto his shirt for dear life. "NO!" We both turned to look at Yuu. His hand was on his heart, he was holding onto the fabric of his shirt. "Not again..." he whispered, his voice filled with sadness. But when his head turned up, his eyes where filled with anger and hatred. The blood was all over the lower part of his face, making him look horrifying. "You won't take her from me again!" he screamed running forward.

"YUU!" a girls voice called. He froze as a small figure darted out from the shadows, running to him. Instantly, he dropped his weapon and keeled down, his arms open to catch her. She fell into his arms, crying and laughing.

"I'm so happy you can back for me!" Hana cried.


	4. I spy with my little eye

Gaara and I watched as Yuu held his sister. "What is she doing here?" I asked, looking up at Gaara. "I don't know" he muttered. Yuu was petting her hair and muttering to her. As he did this, Hana's head turned to face us. "Kitty?" she said softly. "Why did you do this to Yuu?" she asked. My eyes widened and sadness filled my heart. Nothing was worse then the tone in her voice. "I...I..." I stumbled over my words, trying to find a way to explain. "She didn't do this" Gaara said, making her look at him with her large green eyes.

"Yuu made a choice. Bronwynn did not tell him what to choose." he said. Hana just stared at him with her large green eyes. Yuu then looked up at us. "She may not have told me what to choose...but she was the reason for my choice" he said. Hana looked at him for a moment, then she put her face in his shirt. "Brother...take me with you...I want to train and become strong, like you!" she said. Yuu looked down at her with a smile on his face. "We cant let him take her with him" Gaara whispered. "It's not like we can stop her, she wants to go. She would have to be forced" I whispered back. Gaara did not respond to this.

"Let's go flower" Yuu said, standing up with her in his arms. He then looked to Gaara and I. "I'll be back" he said. Then he turned and ran. I felt Gaara tense and I put my head on his chest. "Just let them go..." I muttered, closing my eyes.

* * *

I was sitting on the bed, my head in my hands. What was going on in my life? None of this ever happened in my world. I wonder what would have happened if I never came to this world. I never would have met Gaara, I never would have known about Akumu, I would have met some random guy, got married, had a kid, died.

So...my life would suck.

I then realized something. I never would see my parents again. I mean, I never saw them to begin with, but now it was impossible. Well...not entirely. But would he even want to meet my parents? Would they be able to make a portal? I didn't really want him to meet them, my mom was a bitch and my dad was a dick. They both gave me a hard time while I was growing up, never really helping me, always yelling. The only good memories I had was when they dropped me off at my Aunt Katy's house. Shit. I would never see Katy again. I saw her every year! How long had I been here? A month? Half a month? Holy crap, I don't know.

The door opened, making me look up. Gaara walked in, he was looking at the ground. "Is everything okay?" I asked softly. He didn't say anything, he just walked over and sat next to me. His arms came around my waist and he put his face in the crook of my neck. "Gaara?" I whispered, putting my arms around his neck. He sighed, his warm breath fanning over my neck and collar bone. "They have pushed the wedding forward" he said softly. "When is it?" I asked. "A month" he muttered, lifting his head. "A month? And we have no say in this?" I asked. He shook his head.

Damn.

* * *

_I was standing on the roof, the railing in front of me. There was a small sound behind me, making me turn. Yami was standing behind me, her eyes wild. "Now you DIE!" she yelled, something running out from behind her. It was a girl. She had long dark hair, large green eyes, and tan skin. It looked like Yuu but in girl form. It took me a moment to realize who I was seeing. _

_It was Hana. _

* * *

I sat up quickly, putting a hand to my mouth.

Was Yami...

A spy?


	5. In the Mood?

I didn't sleep for the rest of the night, my mind wouldn't let me. I looked to the window when I saw the first few rays of sunlight seep into the room. Gaara's arms around me tightened. He sighed, making a small smile come to my face. So he woke up as the sun rose, huh? I felt his arms starting to pull away, so I rolled over and snuggled into his chest. I felt Gaara freeze, then let out another sigh.

"Bronwynn" he whispered, one of his hands softly shaking my shoulder. I didn't move. "Bronwynn, I have to go" he said, his voice slightly louder. My eyes opened a bit, my eyes meeting his chest. Well, as long as we were together, why not have some fun? I dragged my tongue from the middle of his chest to his collar bone, making him tense up. "Bronwynn, there's no time for that" Gaara said. I didn't speak, I simply let my lips give him my response. My arms came up around his neck and I lightly bit his skin.

He sucked in a breath, making me grin. "Bronwynn, stop" he growled. I let out a sigh and rolled away from him. "Fine. Just go" I muttered, pulling the blanket over my head. "Bronwynn-" "No, just leave" I said, sitting up and glaring at him. His eyes widened a bit before he nodded and walked into the bathroom. What was up with me? Why was I being so hateful?

Mood swings, it was the only explanation. I fell back onto the bed and let out a sigh.

Damn everything.

* * *

I stood on the roof, my arms crossed and my eyes scanning the village. I had asked Gaara if I could go for a walk but he said it would be better for me to stay here. Of course, that pissed me off, but I didn't yelled at him. I simply said okay then walked away. No use having him worry if I'm going to rip his head off or not.

Hell, with my bumped up temper, I might.

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes for a moment.

Suddenly, I was knocked out.

* * *

Gaara sat in his office, his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. It was mood swings, he knew that, but he also knew that the best thing for him to do was give her some space. But with all the possible people after her, she shouldn't be alone, not even for a moment.

He had a sudden pain in his chest. Gaara's hand went to his heart and he groaned. He knew it had something to do with Bronwynn.

Something was wrong.

* * *

**Yea, THIS is way over do! I'm really sorry about that, but i've had really bad writers block lately! BUT I AM BACK! So there is no more reason to hate me! **

**Yay!**

**-Insanity**


	6. ohhhhhhh snap!

I woke up in a dark room. I was tied to a chair, that was never good. Suddenly, a light flared up next to me. My head turned and I saw a candle. Yuu was standing next to it, a cruel smile on his face. "Nice to see you again Bronwynn" he said, moving closer to me. His hand came up and his fingers brushed my cheek. I moved away from his touch, making his eyes narrow. His hand gripped my chin tightly, forcing me to look at him. "Your mine now. Your..._Gaara _wont be able to help you now" he growled. The way he said Gaara's name...it sounded like Yuu wanted to throw up just because of it.

And I didn't like the sound of that..._Your mine now. _

* * *

Yuu had me over his shoulder, a place I didn't like being, since I was blindfolded. He hadn't gagged me, which was a bad idea. "Put me down you motherfucker!" I screamed, kicking at him. He grabbed my legs and put his arm over them, pinning them down. "Bronwynn, your making this harder then it has to be" Yuu said softly, trying to calm me down. I growled and he sighed. Suddenly, he stopped walking and set me on the floor.

I started to inch away like a worm, but I was stopped by Yuu putting his foot on my back. "I've brought her" he said. There was a chuckle that made me blood run cold. I knew where I was now. I knew why he had brought me here. "Perfect" he said, his voice sending chills down my spine. There was another pair of footsteps that walked up to me, making me turn my head towards them.

The mystery person grabbed me by my wrists and pulled me up harshly. I gasped as he did this and tried to squirm out of his grasp. When he stopped walking, he dropped me to the floor and kicked my ribs, making me roll away a bit. I started to panic. The baby! What if he had hurt the baby!? He started walking back over to me, so I curled into a ball to protect my middle. The foot steps stopped for a moment and the room was totally silent.

"My, my...perhaps you were right Sasuke..." Orochimaru said, chuckling again.

* * *

**Yea, another REALLY late chapter, but it's kinda hard writing this stuff! All you other authors know what it's like to have writers block! **

**Thanks for all the reviews, I really love when I look through them in class and I'm smiling like a moron and I look up and the person in front of me that I don't know is giving me a weird look. **

**:D**

**But yea, thanks for everything! I'll try to get these out faster then I have been! School is almost over though, so PLUS FOR US!**

**FINALLY NO MORE HIGHSCHOOL!**

**WOOT WOOT!**

**Yea, I'ma go...**

**-Insanity **


	7. ohhhhh snapchat!

okay,** this is totally an author's note, but I've been feeling like a real loner lately.**

**So for any of you people that have snapchat. **

**Please be my friend.**

**My username is **

iwillkillzzu

**so find me.**

**be my friend.**

**I'm a fracking loner.**

**Oh, and dont expect a lot of exciting things.**

**I'm actually a really boring person.**

**Bye potential friends.**

**-Insanity **


	8. Team Temari

A hand rested lightly on my shoulder, making me curl in on myself more. "Now now my dear, no need to be shy..." the snake man said softly. I didn't respond. "Sasuke, learn to be a bit nicer to our guest" Orochimaru said. Oh, so Duck Ass was the one to kick me huh!? Once I get out of here he is so dead!

"You know...Sasuke guess that the reason you two were getting married...was because you were having a child...I didn't think that was the case...until now" Orochimaru said. "When did it happen?" Duck ass asked. I didn't want to respond, but I didn't think they would like that. "Not long ago...After we were engaged..." I whispered. The room was silent for a moment. "Then we must take care of you, so nothing happens to the child"

I didn't like the way he said child. He said it like it was in object, not a human. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to yell in his face. But I knew it would do no good. It would only make things worse.

That's when I heard it. The ragged breathing coming from somewhere in the room. "Yuu, what's wrong?" Orochimaru asked, sounding amused rather then concerned. "He...they..." Yuu choked out. Then I realized what was wrong. Yuu was still...infatuated with me, and the fact that Gaara and I are having a child...well, we should all know how babies are made and Yuu knowing that we did...that...would piss him off.

Like..Piss him off...A LOT.

* * *

Temari paced back and forth, biting at her thumb nail. She knew that Gaara would go after her in a heart beat, but he couldn't just leave the village and drop everything to go find Bronwynn. It just wasn't that simple. Shikamaru came around the corner and spotted the person he was looking for. "Temari" he called, walking up to her. "I have to go after her" Temari said, turning to him.

He stopped for a moment, stunned at her words. "You cant just go running off. You have to-" "I cant just leave her out there! I know that I shouldn't just go after her, but I have to. I'm leaving in an hour. If your coming with, get ready." she said, turning and walking away, leaving Shikamaru there, stunned into silence.

* * *

An hour later, Temari stood at the gate. The sun had gone down thirty minutes ago. Even if it was dark, the moon light was enough to show her the five people walking her way. At first, she was sure it was a group of guards, but as they got closer, she saw Shikamaru walking in front of the group of Leaf Ninja.

"We're ready to go" Ino said, putting a hand on her hip. Naruto grinned at her shocked expression. "Did you think we were gonna let you look for Bronwynn alone?" he asked. Shikamaru walked up to her and set a hand on her shoulder. "Your not alone Temari. Did you think I was just gonna forget about her? That any of us would forget about her?"

There team had five people, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Shino, and Choji. Temari smiled at them all. "Then lets not keep her waiting any longer" she said, turning and running out of the village.

_Don't worry Bronwynn. _

_We're coming._

* * *

**BOOM! PLOT TWIST!**

**Well...not really...**

**But whatever. **

**-Insanity **


End file.
